


Stories behind Yuuri's Glasses

by tforyoi_ba



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A story about Yuuri's glasses, Daily life on and off ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tforyoi_ba/pseuds/tforyoi_ba
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri enjoys the feeling skating on ice without glasses even though he is shortsight. However, he takes his glasses off when having interviews or doing warm-up.So it is strange to see him wearing glasses on ep3 and ep11.So several pieces of stories about Glasses were written to discover the fact:)-----------------





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first English fiction because of the love to the anime Yuri!! on Ice. Can't believe I do that! Wow!
> 
> The story came as I am with shortsight and I couldn't stop wondering why Yuuri took glasses off in the warm-up and the interviews. It can be easily understand to take glasses off when skating, but why for the rest of the session?
> 
> Then stories came based on the question. 
> 
> And by the way, 
> 
> I tried my best to write this however English is not my native language so if you find anything wrong with grammar, or expression, please do not hesitate to tell me, thanks in advance!
> 
> Also welcome discuss and comments, if you have any.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote it by Chinese firstly then tried translate to English. See [中文版本](http://babawei1x.lofter.com/post/1d6a8c6c_ddf00a5)

#### 1.Indistinct and Lonely world I skate for

The world on ice is indistinct and lonely to most of the skaters.  
  
When you are moving fast on ice, or making some spins, it would be difficult to tell the border of the world because of its high speed. And the situation turns worse to Yuri Katsuki since the Japanese finger skater has short sight and can't wear glasses when skating.  
  
But it is fine, honestly to Yuri Katsuki. He is so easy to feeling nervous when stay within the crowds and he feels more comfort when stay apart from the society.  
  
In other words, Yuuri feel safety when skating on ice. When skating, he can ignore how people judge himself, ignore some strict comments hurt his heart, forget the ability to talk to others, and enjoy the silence and peaceful controlled by himself. The fast he moves, the better and more indistinct he can get, and he does love the feeling, being lonely on ice, just follow his music on heart and dance freely.  
  
And, in his lonely world, he enjoys the game imaging stories behind the music, play them as he is the main character of the stories.  
  
All Yuuri have on the ice comfort him and he wouldn’t want to stop even if his body is tired and the feet hurts.  
  
Maybe that is the reason why he is so addicted to ice skating, and why he loves the feeling taking glasses off to meet the world indistinct again and again.  
  
In some degree, the comfort zone can be expanded in some degree when Yuuri want to be not so nervous.  
  
Yes, when Yuuri found that he would be less nervous (but still) talking to the Press, he kept turning glasses off after skiing.  
  
And he expands the habit in warm-up too. Taking glasses off and listening to the music relax himself better than with glasses.

#### 2\. I want to see you clearly

It's strange to wear his own glasses on the ice. But it definitely worthy since Victor Nikiforov, the living legend Russian finger skater, Yuuri's idol, is standing on the center of the ice and is going to present his new and unknown figure skating routine designed especially for him, oh yeah plus Yuri Plisetsky.  
  
Sounds like a dream come true without any notification. And Yuuri refuses to wake up and want to collect any details of the dream into his memory. So even though he is facing high pressure for the coming Hot Spring on Ice competition, the power inside his heart can support him to take glasses on his eyes without fear.  
  
"Come on!" Yuuri said to himself, and adjusts his glasses to better see Victor, "I want to see him skating clearly!”  
  
....  
  
Buuuut... but isn't it too close to us to talk and what the hell is Victor's fingers doing?  
  
Burning and red Yuuri feels difficult to breath and think.

#### 3\. Do want to see you

Victor Nikiforov, the famous and legend Finger skating champion, a very fresh and inexperienced coach, is facing the biggest challenge again he has with his first student again.  
  
What the hell would it happen, that after a series of freestyle moves by himself as he usually did in practice, then he noticed that his cute student was rubbing his eyes with tears around, and red color!  
  
Did Yuuri hurt himself in previous jump? Did I hurt his heart again by saying something improperly? What happened to Yuuri?? Why he looks crying?  
  
Victor nearly wants to yell at himself as it comes too suddenly, and he is inexperience dealing with someone crying. Continuous questions coming out without a stop and it even make Yuuri's face turn red and red.  
  
"I am fine, Victor..." Yuuri finally finds out a breakpoint to stop Victor's worry, he smiles shyly and confirm, and finally let Victor believes that he is fine and just has trouble with his new wear contact lens. His eyes are so sensitive to wear them and what is worse, the lens went dry when he skated, which bring tears to his eyes.  
  
"My god Yuuri you did scare me," Replied with Victor with his as usual exaggerate gesture, along with his long speech "Why do you suddenly want to wear contact lens in skating without talking to your coach?? It would be very dangerous since you are facing a change of view that you are not familiar... You may even tumble yourself and get hurt! Also look at your eyes, oh my poor little pig…" blabla  
  
Yuuri gets more embarrassed, and tries to hide the reason. It sounds too ridiculous to let Victor know that he does this because of him, wanting to see the beauty on ice clearly and cannot even bear the indistinct world he got used to.

#### 4\. Promise

Victor laughs hardly after listening his student's reason wearing contact lens.  
  
Yes, he finally got the answer after a long journey keeping asking asking asking:) And the answer surprised him as usual his student brought to him.  
  
"No worries, Yuuri," said by Victor, giving him a promise sounds difficult and impossible to finish, "I will always be there with you as close as you can see my face and feel me. "  
  
Yuuri eventually gave up taking contact lens on ice because of his too sensitive eyes and his unstable feelings wearing lens on ice.  
  
As a return, he finds that as far as he knows his coach, the easier he can image his coach on ice for every actions and expressions though he can't see him clearly. Victor lives in his heart and in his skating, more strongly than ever before.  
  
Also, the distance between Victor and himself is closer and closer and closer as his coach is following his promise anyway.  
  
The world on ice is still indistinct and lonely, however it is delighted by a person named Victor Nikiforov. A new power for Yuuri to dance on ice.

#### 5\. Off glasses to the Press

Time flies and Yuuri just won the first golden prize in The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship and was qualified to completed in The Grand Prix Series  
  
Now there is a press conference waiting for him to announce his return for this season and his theme as well. He pushed Victor back home confirming that he would be all right facing the press.  
  
Here comes a determination if he should wear glasses on or not for this conference.  
  
Nearly no hesitate he takes his glasses off again as usual facing the press. He is still difficult to speak out the theme to the public and feel nervous. But, isn't it interesting and meaningful expressing his feeling to those who are always supporting him?

#### 6\. Chasing

Failed to find Victor after interview, Yuuri opened his bag and took the glasses on eyes again.  
  
Then he found him, at the moment Yuri Plisetsky finished his short program.  
  
Standing at the backlighting, Yuuri finds it difficult to tell what kind of expression Victor has on his face. He looks very strict, lonely and lost when staring to the ice stage. And he even didn't notice Yuuri's coming as he is so focused.  
  
It looks like that his coach is going to fly away and disappear as the god returning back to the heaven. Yuuri swallows back his words to Victor and feel bitter on month.  
  
Then they find seats and sit down. The view for the seats is very good. And thanks to his glasses, he can see every details of the competition than ever before. Being afraid of suddenly interview and avoid feeling uncomfortable talking with others, Yuuri always takes glasses off in the competition. It has been a long time seeing others skating with very clear view.  
  
Yuuri looks down to the stage and feel a little frustrated.  
  
Not retreat to challenge myself in the short program however it is few time for me to skate with imaging Victor instead of the real one. Another difficult journey to hesitate a new habit skating without you, my love...  
  
Yuuri smiles and feel lost.

#### 7\. New Glasses

They lived together for a long time and Yuuri found Victor as the one who do enjoy shopping and decorating his lover.  
  
And now they meet a problem as that Yuuri broke his glasses when Victor was away in another city. Yuuri soon replaced a new one without nosing Victor, which made Victor unhappy.  
  
"Yuuuuuuri----" Using his sweet voices, Victor looks so unsatisfied with Yuuri's new glasses. "Why you not video me and ask me to help you pick a new pair of glasses? Don't you know that I waited a long long time to wait for your glasses broken? I can't believe what I missed! I am unhappy! I want to cry!!"  
  
Yeah, his unsatisfied sounds like a baby asking for his mother, Yuuri thinks, and still blushing on the face.  
  
He still has troubles dealing with his Lover's coquetry, and he still want to try to hide the reason he picked a pair of blue glasses again.  
  
"It is the color of your eyes..." Yuuri hides his words and smiles.  
  
Don't know how long can he keeps his secret but believe in me, even the world is indistinct you will never be lost and feel lonely if you get a lover skating with you.  
  
Stay close to me and never leave, and always see you with or without the glasses.


End file.
